Just For Tonight
by ZaKai
Summary: Ed convinces Roy to stay for the night. [EdxRoy, Oneshot, Challenge Fic]


For **ShadedRogue**, who gave me the  
challenge of writing something  
where Ed is seme and Roy is uke.

**-**

**Just For Tonight**

**-**

Ed lit the lone candle that sat on Roy's dresser and blew on the match. The flame went out and he watched as a little trail of smoke trailed up from the small wooden stick. He breathed in the scent.

It smelled good.

But then, perhaps that's because it reminded him of Roy...

The teen tossed the burnt match into the garbage, then turned around and glanced at the man leaning against the wall on the other side of the dimly lit room. Ed let his eyes travel over Roy's body and he felt his heart begin to race.

Ed hooked a lock of his undone blond hair behind his ear as he crossed the room to where Roy stood. He looked up into the man's face, then grabbed a hold of Roy's tie and pulled the man's head down so that he could kiss him.

When their lips met, Ed ran his tongue across the older man's lips for a moment before he pushed his tongue into Roy's mouth. Hesitantly, Roy kissed him back and this almost gave Ed pause, but only for a moment.

Tonight...

Just for tonight...

Ed broke the kiss and ran his eyes over the almost shy look Roy was giving him, then the colonel looked away. The teen breathed in deeply before grabbing the man and pushing him against the wall.

"I should go..." Roy whispered, and glanced at the door.

"But I want you to stay," Ed murmured back as he ran his flesh and blood hand under the white button-up shirt the colonel had worn when they'd gone out to dinner.

"I have to work in the morning," the older man said with a small plea in his voice.

As Ed got mid-way into unbuttoning Roy's shirt, he leaned in and kissed the man's stomach, then ran his lips up to the man's chest as he finished unbuttoning the rest of the buttons. "You're always late anyway," he murmured, then wetly ran his tongue up the middle of Roy's chest before teasing the man's nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Roy moaned and pushed gently on Ed's shoulders. "We shouldn't..."

Ed ignored him and brought his hand up to tease Roy's other nipple as he ground his erection against the colonel's. This brought a small gasp from the older man and Ed grinned slightly at the reaction before leaving the nipple he'd been licking and trailing kisses up to Roy's neck.

"But we will," he murmured, then slid his arms around the taller man's neck and pulled him down for another kiss.

After a minute, Ed pulled away and, stepping back, ran a hand over his lips to wipe the wetness away. He stared at the colonel who was breathing heavily through swollen lips. After a moment, Roy began walking toward the door. "I really have to go now, Ed..."

Ed quickly slipped between Roy and the door, and shook his head.

"This isn't right..." Roy murmured and Ed was surprised to see a faint blush on the man's cheeks.

"It is right," Ed returned, then put his hand on the man's chest and began pushing him back.

Roy retreated easily and when his legs hit the mattress, the man sat heavily on the bed. Ed grinned at the fact that he was suddenly taller than the colonel, then pushed again on the man's chest as he put his knee between Roy's legs to get on the bed.

When the colonel was lying down, Ed ran his eyes over the prostrate man, taking in the now messy clothes and the open shirt. The candlelight reflected off the wet streaks that Ed had left on Roy's skin when he'd licked him, and Ed smirked before leaning over and undoing the tie enough to slip it off of the other man.

"Ed..." Roy murmured and put a hand on the teen's chest as if to stop him from leaning over him, but Ed simply grabbed his wrist and held it over Roy's head against the bed while leaning in close.

When their noses almost touched, Ed murmured, "None of that...I know you want it..." Roy swallowed and lifted his other hand to push Ed away, but the teen grabbed this hand as well and held it with the other one.

"Don't worry... I'll be gentle with you," Ed whispered and touched Roy's cheek.

The older man looked away, then said, "Ed, it's not..."

"Shhhh," Ed hushed, then sat up and pulled his dress shirt off. It was getting rather uncomfortable and besides, Ed wanted to feel Roy's skin against his own. After that, Ed reached down and began undoing Roy's pants, but stopped when a hand rested on his.

He glanced up and when he saw the uncertain look on Roy's face, Ed smiled softly and gently moved the man's hand away. "It's okay..." he murmured and stared into Roy's eyes as he finished undoing the man's pants.

When he was done, Ed moved back and to the side so that he could pull down Roy's pants and free the man's hard erection. The teen glanced up at Roy's face and smiled a small amused smile. "No boxers?" he asked and again a slight blush crept up onto the man's cheeks.

"It's not like that..." Roy began defensively, but trailed off when Ed began taking off his own pants.

After tossing the pants off the bed Ed leaned over and planted kisses along Roy's skin as he gently touched the inside of the man's thighs and skirting around the man's sex. The colonel reached down and briefly touched his head before pulling his hands away and grabbing the sheets instead.

At that, Ed smiled and climbed on top of the man. He leaned forward a little so that his erection touched Roy's, then he wrapped his hands around them both, stroking the sides and upper side of their cocks with his palms while the underside of their erections rubbed against each other.

Roy gripped the sheets tighter and looked down at him. The man's breathing was getting heavier and he bit his lip as if he'd meant to say something, but part of him didn't want to say it.

After another moment, Ed moved his hands and lay down along Roy's body. It felt good to have his skin touching Roy's and he rested his face against the man's shoulder as he moved his hips, grinding his penis against Roy's.

The colonel wrapped his arms around the teen and Ed slipped his hands under Roy's shoulders, holding on tightly. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled down his face as he worked to reach climax.

Ed felt the colonel's finger's biting into the skin of his back and the man began to moan his name. It was Roy's voice begging him for more that brought Ed over the edge. He didn't think he could have held back if he wanted to. His hands tightened on Roy's shoulders and his breathing stopped for a moment before he gasped for breath.

He felt warm wetness against his skin where he'd let go, but he ignored it and continued to move his hips until Roy slammed his head against the mattress, his eyes and mouth open in the pleasure of the moment, then he let out his breath in a rush and Ed felt more wetness.

With a contented sigh, Ed rested his head against Roy's sweaty shoulder and asked, "Was that okay?"

Roy nodded, then turned his head and kissed Ed gently on the nose. "You did really well."

Ed smiled. "Can we do that again sometime?"

"Of course we can," the older man murmured, wrapping his arms protectively around the younger alchemist.

"Good," Ed said quietly before he slipped into a deep, contented sleep.

* * *

Well, okay, so _technically_ Roy isn't _really_ uke and Ed isn't_ really_ seme, but at least they're trying new things in the bedroom…right? 

--

**Please Review!**


End file.
